1. Technical Field
The present application is directed to a memory card reader and, more particularly, to a universal serial bus memory card reader having memory card identification.
2. Related Art
A universal serial bus may be used to connect a plurality of peripheral devices to a host device, such as a personal computer or similar computing device. Such personal computing devices may be capable of processing vast amounts of data. Personal computing peripherals may add performance and functionality to the computing device.
Universal serial bus standards may be used to establish communication protocols between a universal serial bus host and peripheral components connected to the host over a universal serial bus communication channel. Communication protocols between the host and an endpoint device, as well as between the host and a hub, include the exchange of information relating to the endpoint device and/or hub.
A memory card reader is an endpoint device type that may be connected to the host over the universal serial bus. Being an endpoint device, the memory card reader may communicate standard information to the host in accordance with universal serial bus standards. Memory cards inserted into the memory card reader, however, may not constitute endpoint device types that are recognized by such standards. Hence, information uniquely identifying a memory card inserted into the memory card reader may not be available to the host system.